Forum:Solo Crawmerax
I can only defeat this dick using trhe glitch on solo with my siren, any tips for kicking his ass legit solo? On the bright side i have found that you dont need to be behind his big ass to take out his back! A well aimed rocket attack on his longest back spike gets me a critical hit on his back spot almost every time. I would just like to say that i beat craw without the glitch atleast once! I solo him all the time. Mercenary and Double Anarchy. To get his back i pull him to one of the two stone sculptures. When he has the other one in his back i use phase walk to get there. When you are right behind the stone he won't notice you and you can reload. Then you rush out and fire everything you got on his hack before he can turn around again. Most times however i am lucky and kill his back after he made his rape-jump. Right when he shows up again. I soloed him dozens of times without even knowing how that glitch worked. I knew there was one. Didn't want to use it though ... Anyway now i got a nice Bessie from him. I guess thats my weapon to deal with him now. -- Cocofang 19:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Using Siren's phasewalk is the only legit way to do it solo. You have to use the pillars in the middle and keep them between you. The problem I have is with his worm buddies. I try to lure them to a far side and then get back to the middle. If you're just there to farm him, it's easier to use the glitch. -- MeMadeIt 19:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Naw. It's just the way that is open to everyone. Any other way to solo him (with any character) involves powerful weapons. Just like a Savage Unforgiven (+200% crit dmg) with about 7x350 dmg or more. A fitting mod that boosts the dmg can't hurt either. Or a nice Bessie. Phasewalk just makes everything a lot easier. But if you are able to take craw out before he has the chance to harm you you can do it with any character. It's all about gear ... -- Cocofang 01:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Any character? No way. I've used a Solider with 660 Heavy Gunner, Orge, Double Anarchy, Hellfire, Serpens, Defiler, Bessie, you name it, and I don't last 30 seconds without glitching. They pay little attention to my turret once I move or open fire. I've had maggots ram me off the edge within seconds of emerging. I've had Crawmeax jump-smash kill me before I get half-way to the middle. Or spit acid on me for insta-kills even with a Hazmat shield. Or while I'm enaged with one target, I'm slammed by the others. I've scoured forums and Youtube for any examples of solo'ing with a non-Siren character without using the glitch - nada. If you've solo'ed as a non-Siren without glitching, I'm sure we'd ALL luv to see the video! -- MeMadeIt 07:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwWqDGeVD0U This guy isn't not even that good imo, most definately achieveable on any charecter FlyingSquirrel 21:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I use strong damage Ogre or Mauler (assault rifles), chill at the elevator and pound his face and claws when I first go up. Or if I'm looking for a challenge I'll use a Double Anarchy (x4) smg to take out the majority of his parts. Then when he gets close to me at the elevator I phasewalk to the rock arch and put in as many more rounds, by that point I normally have 2 or 3 claws off already, and usually the eye. Then when he gets close to the arch, coax him around and get some free hits on his back while you're there. Then if he gets too close or you get weak, phasewalk to the stone pillar and finish off whatever parts are left before needing to kill his back. Make sure then he's in about the middle of the arena or near the stone pillar facing AWAY from the rock arch. Phasewalk back to the rock arch, and using something strong and accuracy, when I'm trying to have a challenge I'll use a Double Bitch (x2) SMG to hone in on his back to finish him off. Otherwise I just continue using my assault rifle to finish him. Because once you have him facing away from the rock arch, you phasewalk and he'll stay facing the direction he was before you phasewalked. Then you go to the far side of the rock arch and stand right up against it. Once you come out of phasewalk there, he won't know you're there yet, so you can strafe out to the side and get some good hits on his back. If you prefer snipers or whatever, it's an equally good chance, you just have to be quick to your trigger finger, and most of all accurate. If you miss, you can always get him to go and face the rock arch, phasewalk to the pillar and strafe for a shot. Continually until he's downed. It's probably the easiest way to kill him not using the glitch that I know of, and it's been the main way I've killed him for quite a long while now. Once you really get used to it, you can take him down in about a minute or less depending on shot placements and efficiency. Good luck man! - K1ng 01:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Crawmerax CAN be done with any character. Maybe if more time was spent practicing, making character builds, and figuring out strategies, rather than complaining about it's impossiblity people could find out what to do. Example one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgCixp-O3Sc. I know there was another video where a guy was a soldier and solo'd it that I'm trying to find right now. I'll post if I come across it. - K1ng 08:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Another hunter video - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiJv34SQn2M; Another strategy as a soldier (now this one is pretty creative!) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDDaAB2c_TU. Another pretty plain soldier solo - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwWqDGeVD0U. Anyway, I can't seem to find the old video, but that one I'm talking about is where the guy utilizes the dip in the east side ledge to guard yourself from the giant purple blobs, and move out only for shots when necessary. It was a good strategy, and I wish there was a video for it, but no such luck atm. - K1ng 08:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : That's the pseudo-glitch like using the left pillar for the Destroyer. It's not reliable. Eventually, they get the angle on you or a Craw Maggot comes down there after you, or you backup too far. -- MeMadeIt 16:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The Siren has it easiest with Phasewalk, but it's not impossible with other classes. As a Soldier, run circles around the field to evade his minions and Crawmerax's attacks and drop the turret whenever possible. While the turret is down, don't fire your weapons at Crawmerax. The turret's fire will attract him and his minions, at which point you'll have some free time to run behind and take out his well-defended spots. Talents invested in reducing turret cooldown are most valuable. The most difficult part is dealing with the maggots and worms throughout the fight. Choose elemental weapons that can still be effectively used while downed in case you need to pick off a maggot for second wind. My personal choice is the Commando mod and three elemental shotguns. Remember that the bullet damage itself, even if your shot does not proc an effect, will still deal substantial damage to a maggot or worm if it is weak to the weapon's element. The better you get at picking off Crawmerax's limbs and dodging all of his minions, the faster each run will go. Peppersneeze 13:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I havent bothered going after Crawmerax yet, due to the assumption that pearls only drop from him in PT2, but I play as Brick. Is there a decent strategy for him? *Edit* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiJv34SQn2M thanks K1ng, this might give me a scarce chance. Lone-Wanderer 15:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) LMAO! Are your game experiences this easy? Is there a "Go Easy On Me" option? When I go against Crawmerax it's a gang-rape! *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDDaAB2c_TU - where are all the worm buddies? I get 3~4 and they respawn continuously. Here there's just one! *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgCixp-O3Sc - are these enemies on ludes? Check out the link to his forum post. He says you gotta get just Armored Crab Worms cuz Craw Maggots are too fast. He also says Crawmerax won't "run up and chase you". My a$$! *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwWqDGeVD0U - another no-Craw-Maggots Crawmerax-on-drugs run! Honestly, on my runs, Craw and his buddies are much more aggressive than what is shown in these vids. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiJv34SQn2M - now that's more like it! Compare the aggressiveness of the enemies here to the others. Hmmm, he is using an Aries to maintain health. I guess you have to make 100 runs and hope to get 1 where there are few worm buddies and Craw's got a hangover. -- MeMadeIt 16:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I like these videos: Siren Soldier Hunter For berserkers my understanding is 5/5 die hard 9/5 juggernaut; keep juggernaut active by killing minions and use something high powered like a bessie to take off his critical spots from close range. Freed23 17:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : I beginning to see a pattern here and it's what I surmized above - you have to luck out and get a round where Craw and his buddies aren't too aggresive. (I've seen this going against Sledge - sometimes he has little-to-no support and just begs to be killed.) Even CraigG, the author of the vids says - "Craw and his buddies were nice for this kill, and didn't pose too much of a problem. UNCOMMON but POSSIBLE." "Trust me... they're not so accomodating most of the time". -- MeMadeIt 18:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) So ... okay ... Crawmerax IS beatable solo by any character ... when the game randomly gives you a lame round. But most of the time you'll get your a$$ handed to you! -- MeMadeIt 18:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The important part of any of the run and gun strategies being to take out his maggots and and greenies until you're left with three slower armored purples, which are easier to avoid and to kill for a second wind. After that, your only concern should be flying spit, which can be avoided, and if it can't, you've got three easy targets for revival. I know, easier said than done, but if you don't freak the f#*k out, your chances increase dramaticly. 18:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) MeMadeIt: The first video the guy apparently got lucky and the enemies were probably stuck walking behind Crawmerax. The second video he used his bloodwing with the DAZE effect to slow them down, so in a way yes, they are on "ludes". Learn some strategies for christs sake. Third video, AGAIN, the enemies are random, and just because you're unlucky and get railed by craw maggots everytime over and over, doesn't mean everyone does. Besides that, IMO the Craw Maggots are the easiest because they have such low health. Those videos are SOLO, that was the point of the thread, maybe try reading the title. Solo means less enemies, with less health. If you go in with a team and you can't win, you're probably hopeless... which you seem to be. That video you posted is a good example as well, although that one he ran straight into where the enemies spawned, so there's more minion action going on. Not everything is always going to go the way you want it to when you're fighting the best boss in the game. I'm not saying the people in the videos didn't get lucky, but I'm saying even when you get a tough round if you're a good player, with good weapons, good skill loadout, and a good plan, you can still win. You're not going to get your ass handed to you most of the time if you build a strategy and practice enough to get good at it. Now stop whining and go find a way to kick Craw's ass that works for YOU. - K1ng 18:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) If the game randomly gives you easier enemies, you win. If it gives you hard enemies, you lose. Until you can kill Crawmerax every time, then it's not your skill or technique but you getting 'lucky'. -- MeMadeIt 21:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Luck is essential in this game. Like in almost any other one too. You can be the best player in the whole world but if you are unlucky you still die. You can't just erase the factor "luck" by pure skill and technique. All maggots are equal, all armored ones are equal, all green ones are equal. The thing that is determined by luck is which minions will spawn, where they will spawn and how the KI (which is identical for every kind) let them behave. All these things are up to almost pure coincidence. Even if you have a legit super-powerful weapon to take everything out in seconds it was luck finding it. But basically the strenght of your opponents is about the same every time you make the first into the staging area. The enemys won't magically grow weaker or stronger in solo. -- Cocofang 13:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I just finished soloing craw on my soldier. Took me two tries (the first one craw launched me off the edge). I had 3 minions and craw chasing me the whole time with just as many greens and maggots as purples, and I killed them until there were only purples left (took a few minutes). Used my turret constantly and mostly followed the guide I posted above. I will admit it took my awhile longer because of all the minions I had to kill, but it is definetly possible even when I started off with no purples minions. Freed23 19:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I Have killed him many times solo (250~300 times). i suggest hiding in the corner with a siren because its easyest. but if you want to do it legit i suggest killing all of the minions except for the armored craw worms because they are slow. to kill crawmerax i would use a good X4 smg or a masher like i use. my masher is 477x7 with +200% crit hit. i can blow off any of his parts with one shot. For where you should stand, you should stay around the rocks in the middle (the big arch). if he goes under, sometimes you can fasewalk and hide behind the pillar and he wont see you, this gives you a good shot at his back. whenever he spits or goes underground backwards pasewalk immediatly. if you dont have phasewalk and he goes under backwards, try to get behind a rock and jump. if he spits at you, move from side to side. eventualy you will master this and be able to kill him really fast withought dieing. i still suggest staying in the corner, there i kill him in about 45 sec and dont have to deal with the minions. Jdalton007 19:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Jdalton007 i play as a hunter and use snipers to kill him. all you need is a good skullmasher, a volcano, an orion and a defiler. (for the adds on occasion.) i go to the glitched ledge with the plus on it and i could kill all of crawmerax's limbs and back in atleast 12 shots. if you uses a sniper mod with ammo regen it helps because you can build up somthing like +330% crit damage, making me do about 8000 damage. htough it could work faster with a bessie with a fire rate of around 0.4 because it alerady gets doubled by having 50 sniper proficency. Jhat 00:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) How hard could he possibly be once you hit level 61? I just beat him at level 49 with JUST a Skullmasher. Sure I used a glitch I found that completely disables his aggro until certain actions are taken or conditions are met in combination with the known one that stops his movements unless he is in attack range and phasewalking which is both needed to trigger the glitch I found and needed to get him facing the correct way to put 4-6 in his back but the point is if I could get second winds or take more than 2 hits (1 hit if he launches me into the air because ground) from the guy then I don't see myself having a problem. Even if you can't get behind him somehow you should be able to hit his back if he jumps and as long as you are fighting green craw worms then getting second winds should be a breeze with a good hellfire which everyone should have. I'd like to say thanks to cats like MeMadelt, Freed23, K1ng, 65.28.56.237, and Jdalton007. Using the skank, a respending of skill points and using your various tips, links and suggestions you gave I was able to defeat Cramerax a few times. Don't get me wrong I died a whole bunch but it's not that difficult. Used the following: Shield: 2700+, 258 Grenade: Transfusion Mod: Mercenary, 42% SMG Damage, +20 ammo regen S&S Orion, Maliwan Hellfire, Maliwan Defiler, and a 130x4 Anarchy for Cramerax himself ECWGrizwald 16:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) i can solo hun with hunter and soldier and siren all three without glitch First Craw run yesterday. Got owned. About 4-5 seconds. Fuckin' maggots. Gratifyingly cost me $35m at the New-U. IMonkoii 07:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how all you guys can say Phasewalk is the only legit way to solo him, personally I mainly play Mordecai but I have a 61 brick as well with not so good gear and I have absolutely no problem staying alive. I haven't tried yet do to lack of gear but I would think a good brick could easily solo him. Especially if you beserk into your inventory for the speed boost to stay a little ahead, even without it i am confident you could take him due to the fact that he cannot kill you because of your extremely long downtimes if specced right. FlyingSquirrel These success stories need to be qualified - has anyone non-glitch solo'd crawmerax on a PC? These YouTube videos are of Crawmerax and his buddies on valium. I've managed to kill him once in about 50 tries (lvl. 61, mordecai, great weaponry, whatever doesn't matter) and even that was because he launched me onto the surrounding rocks from which I could just pick him off. The AI must be different on different systems. ChoJinn : Agree. I'm on PC too and it's a gang-rape. No YouTube vid posted shows what it's like. Siren is the only character I've been able to beat him with legit. There's nothing like coming out of the elevator, taking 5 steps, and then go flying off the cliff as a Craw Maggot rams you at warp speed. -- MeMadeIt 01:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I have killed him with a lv.61 hunter multiple times solo. all you need is a REALY good shield (2535/355), a skullmasher, a volcano, a shock invader, and a pestilant defiler. and at least 5 super medkits- Gen.Usa I killed him with everyody execpt the berseker, pretty much what i did was camp the entrace and sides until all his little friends are dead and sprint, (or phasewalk) to his back, set up a healing post and take pot shots with a bessie, if youre closer, id reccomend using the tsuami, or any other fast firing electric wepaon (double anarachys are good too!), basically keep on the move, and stay to his flaks or back, leastly, back off him, ill post a video soon ill take him in about 4 mins. (no mods of any kind!)